1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, more specifically a heat generating apparatus for the heater, which is suitable for a small heater and could maximize a heating effect.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various types of a heater exist, and among them a heater using electricity(xe2x80x98an electric heaterxe2x80x99) converts electric energy into heat energy by means of a resistance element and performs a heating operation using this heat energy. The electric heater reflects the heat generated in the resistance element to be spread forwardly using a reflection plate, or blows the heat generated in the resistance element forwardly using a fan.
As the electric heater mentioned above does not contaminate an air or a floor of a room nearly, it is used widely for the place that is relatively small and requires a fresh air and a clean floor.
However, since the conventional electric heater mentioned above performs the heating using the reflection plate or the fan, the heating efficiency and the heating effect are not good enough.
To solve this problem, the electric heater using both the reflection plate and the fan is contemplated, and this electric heater has better heating operation and efficiency than those of the mentioned above. However, since the electric heater uses a filament made of an ally of Fe, Cr and Ni as a heating element, the oxidization of the heating element is facilitated by the direct contact of air so that its durability is decreased, and the heating element is exposed by the oxidization so the a fire could be occurred and a good heat emission is not exhibited. Additionally, if the heating element is damaged its exchange is difficult.
The present invention is contemplated to solve the aforementioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide heat generating apparatus for heater, which uses a halogen-heating lamp having a good durability and heating effect as a element for generating heat, reflects a high temperature light forwardly by a reflecting mirror and sends the heated air forwardly by the blown air by a fan, so that a durability of the heater is increased and the heating operation and effect is highly improved.
To accomplish the above object, it is provided a heater comprising: a cover plate being a hemispherical plate and formed with a vent hole in a center potion thereof; a safety cover combined in front of the cover plate; a reflecting mirror being a hemispherical plate having a good reflexibility and formed with the vent hole in a center portion thereof, the reflecting mirror fixed to an inside of the cover plate to maintain a constant distance to the cover plate; a rear cap combined in rear of the cover plate; a fan operated by a motor and installed within the rear cap; and a heat generating apparatus including: an air guide plate being a plate and fixed in front of the vent hole of the reflecting mirror to maintain a predetermined distance thereof, an isolation block having a connection terminal and a lamp connecting groove, the isolation block fixed to a front surface of the air guide plate, a halogen-heating lamp having a body of a quartz pipe member in a shape of xe2x80x98∩xe2x80x99 accommodating a heating element, the heating element being connected to a connection pin extending from the end portion of the pipe member, and a holding block for holding an end portion of the body, wherein as the holding block is inserted in the connection groove of the isolation block, the connection pin is inserted in the connection terminal of the isolation block simultaneously.
In the heat generating apparatus for heater, a high temperature light from the halogen-heating lamp is reflected forwardly and a heated air around the halogen-heating lamp moves forwardly by the blown air through an air path formed between the vent hole and the air guide plate, so that the heating operation is performed.
Also, the present invention obtains a good heating effect by omitting the fan and disposing only the halogen-heating lamps appropriately.